


Ignite the Flame (With A Match)

by ThisIsMiya



Series: Reylo Because I Say So [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh Tag Gods Please Help Me, Omega Ben Solo, Omegaverse, Omegaverse run my way, References to Knotting, Rey is Poe’s Little Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Ben Solo is an omega. And he hates everything about it. His heats, how he smells, how people look at him. Except for the person he’s attracted by going into heat. That makes everything worth it.ORRey’s scent sends Ben, an omega, into heat and with Poe’s blessing, they spend it together and Rey helps him through it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Because I Say So [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Ignite the Flame (With A Match)

**Author's Note:**

> First try at Reylo. Don’t like, don’t read. WARNINGS FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.

When Ben Solo work earlier for practice, he was not ready for that day’s events. In fact, had someone warned him, we would have crawled right back in bed.

But instead, because the future didn’t just magically write itself out on a paper for him to read, he showered, took his suppressants and supplements and threw on his blocker deodorant that gave him that Alpha musk he didn’t have. It blocked the delicate and vulnerable scent his body produced and replaced it with a more manly one. And for extra measure, he sprayed on blocker cologne, because he knew his heat was coming in a few days.

Ben Solo. The weirdest omega anyone would ever meet. Or that’s what he had been told by a few too many people.

He was tall, with a strong, almost Alpha build. He had a dominating prescience that turned any Alpha away. And not only that but he was straight too, which made his chances of getting laid close to zero.

He’d met one female Alpha in his life, and she’s been very attached to her girlfriend, not that he wanted to get in the way of that.

Aside from the brutal teasing and body shaming, he was fine with being and omega. However, he absolutely hated his heats and no matter how he tried they never got better. It didn’t help that he was still a virgin and didn’t really have the proper...equipment to have sex with anyone but a female Alpha. That’s what his body was made for. 

And he was still hung on the idea of meeting his mate, which, in the rational part of his brain, knew he wasn’t ever going to meet her. If he did, or met a straight female Alpha at all, it was highly unlikely she’d be into him. He wasn’t anyone’s type, really.

He was awkward too. Just in general. He had long legs and a broad chest and though he was quite confident with his friends, he tripped over his words in front of any Alpha, even one he wasn’t interested in. 

So seeing a female alpha for the first time in years was a shock to him. Especially in the form of his roommate’s little sister. 

Rey Dameron was seven inches shorter than he was, but she had the air of fierceness and was so...alpha.

He was hooked. 

——

She’d sent him into premature heat. 

So coach had sent him home.

Ben went straight back to his dorm, took a shower, stocked up on everything he might need over the next week and locked himself in his room. He attempted to sleep it off, hoping it might go away. 

It didn’t.

When he was woken by Poe coming back into their dorm, with Rey’s sweet yet protective and fierce scent following him, he was in full blown heat and he knew both of them could smell it. He could hear Poe say something about showering and checking on him. Ben had enough time to quickly unlock the door and climb under the covers when Poe came in.

“How are you doing? Need anything?”

Ben groaned, shaking his head. 

Poe raised an eyebrow. “I feel like that’s a lie. Here, let me have Rey come over here...Rey! Come over here and check on Ben!”

Rey was over in an instant and stood in the doorframe. The light from outside seemed to form a halo around her small body. And then his eyes adjusted.

She was wearing one of his T-shirts. One of his school shirts. It was faded, and soft, and it went to her mid-thigh area. He made a guttural sound in the back of his throat and reached out for her, his heat going through to his brain.

Reclaiming some of his rationality, Ben pinked, and drew back his arms, flushing. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

Rey smiled softly. “Don’t be.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Look, man, like if you want my sister to help you through your heat, I won’t be offended or anything but if-”

Rey cut him off smoothly. “If I’m willing to help, then he’s perfectly okay with that and he was just pointing out that it was entirely my choice and your relationship would remain unchanged.” She looked pointedly at Poe. 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I was saying.”

Ben just nodded.

——

Skin to skin contact.

That’s what he’d read, at least. 

He and Rey were facing each other, both lying on their sides. He had his arms wrapped around her body and his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. It didn’t completely put out the fire if his heat but it cooled it to a dull warmth. 

He was in heaven. 

This was perfect. Not only was she beautiful, and straight, thank God, she was also and Alpha. The first he’d ever met who might even remotely be a good fit for him.

She shifted and he whined. Whined.

Rey shushed him, smoothing his hair. “It’s alright Ben. I’m not going anywhere. Just getting more comfortable.”

He hummed. Rey shifted upwards so he could bury his face in the crook of her neck, where her scent glands were. He practically cried at the relief it gave him, cooling his feverish body. 

She pressed her lips to his forehead. “Oh Ben, love, you’re burning up! How does a cool shower sound?”

He shook his head. His knees were too weak. Rey but her lip thoughtfully. “A bath then? I’ve got a condo a little ways away. If you can make it.”

An alpha’s home. That entirely smelled like her away from watchful eyes? Or more specifically, Poe?

He could only nod.

——

Rey helped him to her car, where he sat on a towel, as to not stain her seats with his slick. “Hurts!” he gasped. 

Rey got to the driver’s seat and rubbed his thigh. “I know it hurts, I’m sorry. I’ll be careful.”

And she was.

She drove slowly and carefully avoided bumpy parts in the road. And if they had to drive over a particularly rough area, she’d offer her hand to him to hold. He wanted to cry from happiness.

When they got her condo, she helped him inside, and led him to her room. She nodded at him as he hesitantly climbed in. “Go on. You can build a nest. Anywhere you want.” she told him, petting his hair. “It’s okay.”

He hesitated, slowly walking towards her queen sized bed. Then started moving the pillows and sheets around to build a barrier around the outside of it and climbed inside. He gestured for her to sit with him.

Rey smiled and climbed in to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He relaxed into her hold. “How’s this?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Rey laughed, a light, tinkling sound. “Yeah?”

“I meant it’s good. I’m good. You’re good.” He tripped over his words, heat clouding his brain once again. 

“It’s alright.” she soothed.

He sighed, his eyes slipping shut. Rey smiled softly and guided him to lay in her lap. 

“Sleep.”

——

Ben came to, warm light and shadows swirling around. His eyes focused on Rey’s face just above his. Rey.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

He blinked several times, disoriented. And as he became more and more aware of his surroundings, he became more aware of the fiery war raging beneath his skin.

Something cool touched his lips. Water. “Drink.” Rey said softly. 

He took a sip wanted wanted to vomit. He pulled away from the cup and swallowed thickly. “Ben...you have to drink. You’ll get debydrated and then I’ll have to take you to a clinic. Do you know how mad Poe would be if you got sick under my watch?”

He’d be more mad at me, Ben though, For making you worry about my wellbeing.

He squeezed his eyes shut and allowed Rey to bring the cup back to his lips and took a few small sips. He then pushed it away, and curled back up.

“No more.” He croaked. Rey got up and started to walk away and he whined and reached out for her hand, catching her lightly at her small wrist. “Stay. Hurts. Hot.”

Rey smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry.” she said, petting his hair. “What can I do for you?”

And before he could think properly, he blurted, “Knot me!” and promptly slapped both large hands over his mouth. “If you want to.” be added shyly.

He wanted it. Desperately. With this angel of a woman he’d been blessed to get to spend time with, and ever so grateful to have her around during his damn heat.

Rey looked taken aback. She blinked for a few seconds and Ben thought she’d say no before she crushed her lips to his in a searing kiss. “I’d love to.” she replied. “But only if you’re ready.”

——

Rey didn’t look much different from the typical male alpha in terms of sex. She was a little thinner and shorter than the average male alpha, but definitely larger than the average beta.

She slid off her shirt, which left her only in a lacy bralette. She smirked. “Like what you see.”

He nodded dumbly as she lipped off her bra too. 

He wanted every part of her.

“Your turn.”

Ben turned to look confused to at her until he realized the message. Your turn to strip.

He stood up, slightly shaky and peeled off his sweat soaked shirt, along with his sweats and boxers, stained by slick. He kicked them aside and stood awkwardly. 

Rey laughed. “Don’t be afraid of me. If there’s something you don’t want to do, just tell me. It’s okay to say no to me.”

“It’s not that!” he said quickly. Then flushed. “I’m afraid of what I want to do to you.”

Rey came closer, wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t be. I’m a tough girl. It’ll be fine.”

Ben stood quivering, fever starting to take over his brain once again. “Help.” he said softly. “Help me.”

She helped him back to bed and trailed her hand down his stomach. He shivered. Rey gently traced her hand down to his sex and slowly pushed a finger inside. Ben gasped and started to struggle. Rey calmed him down. “Just relax. It’s just me.”

He tried his best. And after a bit of her working her finger in there, she inserted another and Ben squirmed again. “Full.” He gasped. “Your fingers. Feel. Big.”

Rey smiled, lacing her free hand with one of his. “Do they now?”

“No. Not. Gasp. In my. Hand.”

Rey scissored him open gently, and was patient as he got used to the feeling. And after asking him, she inserted a third. And a fourth after a while.

“Ready.” he told her. “Knot. Please. Rey.”

His rationality started slipping away and he started begging, sobbing hysterically.

“Please! Please, Alpha! Knot me! Please! It hurts! So so hot. It’s burning. Please.”

Fat tears tears rolled down his face and Rey shushed him. “It’s okay, Ben. I will. I think you’re ready.”

She stood and his body filled with a sense of euphoria before he was able to claim some of his mind and panic stuck him. But Rey’s face above him kept him grounded and he only felt pleasure when she slowly slid into him. “How does that feel?” she asked.

He blinked, his body adjusting to the fullness. “Good. Please move.”

Rey laughed, giving an experimental thrust of her hips. “How’s that?”

Ben moaned. “Yes. Yes yes yes.”

Rey fell into a steady rhythm, slow at first but it quickly sped up as Ben begged shamelessly for her to go harder, faster.

And suddenly, he felt the swelling of her knot and squeaked.

Rey, quickly noticing his distress, for herself into a comfortable position and flipped them. She was on the bottom and he was riding her. “It’s okay. See? You’re in control now. If it gets to be too much, just get up.” she told him softly, laying back. “It’s your body. Your choice.”

Again, Ben was struck with how lucky he must have been to have been given this chance to be with this wonderful of a woman. One who understood how he felt, and knew how to properly address his anxiety at the situation and make him feel safe and welcome. 

He bounced up and down and swallowed down the panic he felt when he’d knot tugged at his rim and sat down fully, flipping them again so as to not crush her. He sighed as he felt the sweet release. His and hers, spilling into him and spreading a gentle warmth across his abdomen. 

He grinned giddily. “Maybe I could take you out to dinner?”

Rey gave a beautiful, light of the sky, smile. “Before or after we do this again?”


End file.
